But, Mom
by The Fallen Dreamer
Summary: Maddie thinks she knows why Danny's grades are slipping and why he's diching school but when he slips up she might learn more than she bargened for. Can anyone save Danny now? This story is on hold cuz i cant write fast enough so im just gonna write out the whole story and then post it. :( sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its timelordsapprentice (again) wow now im even more surprized now that im posting two stories in one day, well two cuz now its after 12. So anyway same policy for my other story He Is Always Watching You i will only continue if you people review and tell me to write more or i will stop if everyone sayes this is the worst story ever writen (keep in mind it is 12 right now) so read on i guess:)**

Oh Danny was late again, not a surprise though. He had been coming home late for months, his grades were slipping, and he was always so tired and depressed looking. I worry about him; he's so distant now, ever since he started high school. He always looked like he was injured and he was skipping classes and he repeatedly complained about some kids picking on him. Suddenly it all made sense, he was getting bullied! Now that I think about everything fit into place his grades were slipping and he was tired and distant because he was always worrying about getting beat up and, he skipped classes to avoid getting beat up. That must be it! Just as that thought crossed my mind Danny walked in looking more worn down than ever. "Oh Danny! I'm so sorry! I should have realized it earlier, why you're always late, why you're always hurt, why you're so spacey. Oh my baby boy!" I ran over to him too hug him. He had fear in his eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about mom?"

"I know everything like why you're always hurt and ditching class!"

"You know mom? And you're not mad at me?" Danny asked hesitantly

"Oh baby why would I be mad at you?" I said confused

"Because I lied to you all this time! I snuck out! I'm the thing you hate, a ghost!" he shouted at me looking helpless

"What are you talking about Danny?" I asked uncertainly

"I'm talking about me being Danny Phantom!" And with that he_ did_ change into the thing I hated most, the evil ghost boy! Danny, no Phantom looked like he just realized something "That wasn't what you were talking about." His face went completely white

"WHAT!? GET AWAY FROM ME!" I pushed him away feeling the cold aura of a ghost I quickly pulled out an ecto-gun thinking that this must be Phantom trying to pull the wool over my eyes but it wasn't going to work this time "Don't move!" I commanded

"But mom, it's me, your son, Danny!"

"No! Don't call me that you can't be Danny! Danny's human, completely human. You're just a filthy ghost, Phantom! I don't know what you did, if this is a new ability of yours to imitate people or something, but where's my son! What did you do to him, TELL ME!"

"But mom…" Phantom looked depressed, probably just trying to fool me, but doing a really good job. Well I was sick of his game, I shot him, no I shot IT, a filthy ghost. I was going to torture him until he told me where my baby boy was. "Mom…Moommm…" He closed his eyes, unconscious. "I'm not your mom, your no son of me." I said even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I grabbed it and dragged it down to the lab. I put it on the examination table and strapped it down. By now it had finally sunk in, I had caught the evil ghost boy, but something was off why would he come to my house and openly say he was Danny Phantom? Ohh I had a lot of questions for him, no it, I had a lot of questions for it when it woke up. I sat in a chair and waited for Phantom to move.

**So do you want to scrub your mind of this story? It wont offend me:) so review and tell me what you thought! oh one more thing: thank you to ZeraLintarii for being the first person to review my story He Is Always Watching You it meens soo much to me:)**

**Fly you high**

**Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait, Halloween, Halloween parties, my birthday, programing my new phone. Busy month. I know you all dont care about excuses so i'll get on with the story. I tried to not rush it but i'm not sure if i succeded so review and tell me. Now on with the story!**

A noise startled me out of my light sleep; I shot upright and looked around. I was in a chair in the lab, in my sleep dulled mind I forgot of the events that had happened last night. But as I looked around it all came rushing back, because I saw Phantom strapped to the examination table in front of me. He seemed to be waking up, or whatever ghosts do because they don't sleep. He, no I've got to stop doing that, it blinked open its terrified eyes, it looked around the lab fearfully until those toxic green lights feel upon me. The fear seemed to increase, but ghosts don't feel fear, they don't feel anything, pain, hunger, they don't sleep. Phantom's trying to fool me, make me think he's still Danny maybe, he might not realize he is in his normal form.

"You know you don't look human any more, you're not fooling me Phantom. So what was that, a new power? Or could you always take the shape of my son." Phantom was at a loss for words. "Don't look at me that way, and you don't have to act human anymore because I know you're not."

"What are you gunna do to me? Rip me apart molecule by molecule?" He tried to make it sound like a joke but it wasn't. With no other word or explanation to describe it he was scared. I grabbed a scalpel off the table behind me without Phantom seeing. Now in theory he shouldn't feel any pain, I've noticed when he fights he seems to feel some pain but it must be memory from past life. I walked up behind him, he watched me, but I stood there until he lost interest, probably thinking I was studying him. There was time for that later. I quickly reached forward and sliced open his arm. Green spurted out; the gash was about 6 inches long and an inch deep, but there was something stopping the blade from going deeper. "AHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! AHHHH!" He started thrashing around, green ectoplasm was splashing everywhere.

"Phantom, stop!" I screamed at him

"That fricken hurt!"

"No, ghosts don't feel pain, even ghosts as strange as you. Now shut up or I'm going to have to sedate you." Phantom's screams abruptly stopped but he started whimpering. I slapped him. "I said shut it!" The noise stopped. I looked at the newly made injury; it had already started to heal. I heard a quiet sound like a growl. "The heck Phantom, did you growl at me?"

"No that was my stomach, I'm hungry."

"You don't even have a stomach, and ghosts don't feel hunger."

"Oh yeah great Maddie Fenton, ghosts don't feel hunger, pain, or anything so it's okay to dissect them, right? Or is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night." Phantom has no right to say that! He's a ghost! I slapped him again. "Thought you said ghosts can't feel pain." A green bruise started to form on his face.

"Apparently you are remembering pain from past life." I paused, unsure how to ask him this without an outburst. "Phantom, how did you die?" The strength seemed to leave him.

"Electrocution." Phantom frowned. "The most pain I have ever felt. The pain went on forever, but probably only lasted a few seconds. It felt like I was burning but I also felt cold, if that makes sense. There was a loud zapping noise and screaming, I'm still not sure if it was my own or my friends, or a combination." A tear leaked out of Phantom's now dull green eye. Friends? There were people with him when he died? His friends watched him die?

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost a year." His eyes lost all their light. He looked almost human, well if you didn't see the faint glow and the green seeping out of his still healing wound. Now that I look at it the green is darker than normal ectoplasm, almost a reddish color. Putting that in the back of my mind for later, if what he said was true then his family and friends were still alive. I wonder if they know their son is Danny Phantom. Probably not, they would say something; want to brag about their dead son. Phantom seems to remember though, so why hasn't he gone to talk to them? Maybe he didn't like his parents? But why wouldn't he go to his friends? Wait, if I remember correctly it seems Tucker and Sam are always near Phantom. Are these the friends Phantom mentioned? No, it couldn't be. Danny has been friends with Sam and Tucker for years and Danny had never mentioned one of his friends dying. But what if Sam and Tucker had tried to introduce Danny to Phantom and Danny refused? Did Phantom kidnap my baby because Danny didn't want to help them? I've got to find Sam and Tucker.

**So, love it, hate it. i wont know unless you tell me! Oh one more thing, i'm thinking of doing a oneshot series about backstories on all the Danny Phantom ghosts so tell me what ghost you want me to do first! REVIEW!**

**Fly you high**

**Night (Or Killian Killagin not really) **


End file.
